


Going to the park with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

“Hey dummy! CATCH!”

You turn and a flying ice-cream sandwich collides with your face. You manage to catch it after fumbling a few times and Undyne applauds, giggling so hard she almost drops her own sandwich from between her teeth.

“You should have seen your face,” she snickers, smacking you with her hip. You reach back, grab her ass and she makes a mock-outraged face, slaps your hand away. “How rude! We’re in public, anyone could see us!”

“Hey, you know you like it. Besides, nobody’s around.”

“I know,” she shrugs. “I was just hassling you.”

It’s a gorgeous day out. The sun casts off of Undyne’s hair just like it would the crest of a wave, and the sleek line of brilliance flashes like lightning. She’s wearing a sun dress that shows off her long, muscular legs, and you have to restrain yourself from staring at them, or worse, running your hands all over them. Undyne would just laugh and tease you.

You walk along the path for a ways, hand in hand. Along the way you pass joggers, walkers, bikers, and a few people walking their dogs. Undyne insists on stopping to pet each one, flashing a dazzling grin at the owner that stays all objections both with its innocence and with the size of her teeth. Eventually the two of you reach the end of the bike path and Undyne stretches out her hands, bobs on her feet.

“Ready to head back?” she asks. “I’ll race you!”

You shake your head, a sly smile creeping across your face. She raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You ever sat by the lake down there?” you ask, pointing down at the overgrown path that leads to the shore. There used to be a little jetty and a concrete ramp to let boats in, but the county has let things get overgrown so that all that remains is a little beaten path in the underbrush. You can barely see the sparkling water through the trees. Undyne is nonplussed.

“What, there’s a lake down there?”

“You’ve never been there?”

You lead her off by the hand. She likes it when you take the lead; she’s smiling like crazy, you notice as you glance back at her. You hold the branches back so she can go through first. Whenever you see her, it’s hard not to just stare and drink her all in; look at that silky blue skin, those teeth, those legs, those thighs - ! Every time you find something more exquisite about her. You’ve tried to explain this late at night, in murky conversations when the two of you were on the verge of sleep, coiled in post-coital embrace, but you get the feeling she didn’t really understand what you were trying to get at. She’d run her hands through your hair, smile a sun-cracking smile at you with an eyeful of kindness, and then bundle you up in her arms and fall asleep, all without saying a word.

“You coming?” she asks, breaking you from your reverie and you push through the undergrowth and join her at the top of the old abandoned jetty. The sun is beaming down like a wall of light and the water is so brilliant you have to shield your eyes. You look over at Undyne; she’s grinning rapturously. “Come on!” she says, taking your hand, and she runs down to the end of the jetty, pulling you along behind her.

The two of you sit at the end, dangling your feet in the water. You touch her hand and she looks over, smiles at you, puts her hand firmly on top of yours. You like how warm she is; it feels nice. You lean over and kiss her on the shoulder, she kisses you on the forehead. A long time passes in silence. Off in the distance a swan paddles by.

“This is nice,” she murmurs after a while, and you agree. Another long, comfortable pause.  “You know,” she says, leaning in and resting her head on your shoulder, “I’ve been thinking lately.”

“About anything in particular?” you ask, brushing her hair out of her eye. She glances at you, rolls her eyes.

“About the future.”

Your heart jumps up into your throat. You sneak your hand into your pocket without her noticing.

“Go on,” you say, trying to keep the excitement from your voice.

“Well, I was thinking…we’ve been together for a long time now and we’ve never really talked about the future,” she says, staring out across the lake. “I’ve…gotten really fond of you,” she smiles shyly. “And really comfortable around you, and I’ve never really felt that way around anyone before.”

“I think I know what you mean,” you say softly.

“Yeah? Good,” she says distractedly. “Anyway, I was thinking about it the other day…and I guess what I wanted to tell you is that –“ she breaks off, musters her courage. “I want to be with you forever. You make me feel so good about myself and so confident and so happy and I’ve literally never felt that way before. I like everything we do together, I like sleeping next to you, I like waking up before you and smiling at you like a dumbass until you wake up,” she chuckles to herself, blushing deeply. “I like the way you touch me and the way you wait up for me before you go to bed. I like everything about you and I don’t want to ever let you go, not for anything.”

She looks over at you and you notice she’s starting to cry. You reach up, brush the tears away from her cheeks. She rolls her eyes, sniffs loudly. “I was hoping,” she says, “I wouldn’t get too emotional –“

“Undyne?” you say, taking the small box out of your pocket. She freezes as she sees it, eyes wide with shock, before a slow smile creeps across her face and the tears start anew. “Will you –“ you begin but she tackles you before you can get the rest of the sentence out, and she’s kissing you deeply and passionately and whispering “yes, yes, yes,” over and over again between her kisses. You hold her desperately, like she’s the only thing that even exists, and the two of you stay like that for a long time.

When you finally get up Undyne is still smiling, although her tears have left a dark, wet patch on your shirt. She grabs at your hand clumsily, trying to bring it up to her mouth to kiss, but she fumbles and knocks the ring from your hand. You both watch as it flies into the air. The seconds stretch out into hours and the ring hangs there suspended until time returns to itself and snaps its fingers and the ring falls into the lake with a gentle plop.

“Oh fuck,” you say, and you start to dive in after it, but Undyne grabs you, kisses you quickly.

“Let me handle it,” she says, and she strips out of her sun dress (ah those legs flat stomach full breasts look at her ass ah can’t focus) and dives in. You hurry over to the edge and peer down but the water is too murky and she quickly disappears.

You wait there for what feels like forever, though it can’t have been more than five minutes, until finally Undyne emerges, hair dripping and glorious, wide, wide grin breaking her face in two.

“Hey dummy,” she says fondly, holding up the ring, “you wanna marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> IIRC this was a combination of two different requests (going to the park with Undyne and proposing to Undyne, obviously) and I think overall I did it pretty well. Looking back on things and on what the general reception to these stories has been I think maybe blocking myself in so early was a bad move, but the requests specified the reader character be involved, so no big deal. Fun fact, when I originally posted this I had misspelled 'race' in 'I'll race you!' and had written 'rape' instead. Thankfully I caught it pretty early.


End file.
